Just Watch Me Rise
by beautifulending21
Summary: Sequel to With Scars, We Fight On. After being ripped away from her last child and being dumped in the Southern Water Tribe, Alea's life once again starts over. Reincarnated to be a Spirit Guide to the Avatar, she struggles with teaching the hot-headed Korra, and the depression of losing her family. The Phoenix rises from the ashes.
1. Prologue

A/N: Sooo! Here is the sequel to _**With Scars, We Fight**** On.**_ With great excitement, I would like to present you with _**Just Watch Me Rise.**_ It was almost right after I finished WSWFO, that I started brainstorming polt twists and character development. I was flooded with ideas on how I could take LOK and put my own unique twist on it. While this is only the Prologue and it is very short, it sets the stage. She's going to go through a lot before she sees Zuko again, and it's going to be an interesting ride. Strap yourselves in!**  
><span>**

Disclaimer:I do not own Nickelodeon, A:TLA or Legend of Korra. Just Alea, and characters I make up!

* * *

><p>"<em>Push!" I heard as I tried to remember where I was. I was still in my body, but I didn't recognize what was happening. It wasn't the birth of my twins, but of mine and Zuko's fourth child. I was intent on another girl to balance out the family line, as Zahk had been our second son, but I knew I would love any child we had.<em>

_Zuko was beside me, and Ursa was as well, encouraging me._

"_One more big push Alea!" Katara said, looking into my eyes._

"_I'm so proud of you sweetheart, keep going!" Zuko said encouragingly._

_Seeing that I was pushing, I chose to watch. As the baby was pushed out of me, I saw the familiar face of a crying child. I heard nothing, but fell backwards into a dark abyss._

"_NOOOO!" I yelled as I fell._

"_I didn't… It's too soon!" I cried as I fell._

_Thump._

"Why?" I wheezed out. I landed in a soft pile of snow thankfully, but I was still trying to gain my breath.

"Miss, are you okay?" I heard, noticing a young man in Water Tribe clothes.

"Yes, I am." I said, getting up and dusting myself off, feeling a stab of pain at my heart. _I didn't even get to hold my baby._

"Please, come inside and get warm." He said, motioning to the hut. I took his offer, entering the large hut. I held my bag tighter to me, noticing my laptop, cell phone and my original clothes were still in there. They weren't kidding when they said I would enter as I always had. I must have done that over 500 times.

"My name is Tonroq," he said, handing me a mug of something.

"My name is… Alea." I said, knowing I couldn't lie to them forever. I knew who he was, and I sighed inwardly.

"You are not from around here, are you?" He asked as his wife Senna came into the room. I could tell she was pregnant, but only around 4 months along.

"No, I'm not." I said sadly.

"Do you think you could get me in touch with The Order of the White Lotus? I have something I need to discuss with them." I said, pushing aside my hurt, and getting ready to start a new life. It was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

><p>AN: Are you ready?


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N:**_ Okay, did anyone see the latest episode of LOK? I was squealing the entire time, because it's finally getting juicy! Avatar Korra is BACK! ANd by back, I mean back to being bada**! I won't spoil it for you if you haven't watched but I urge you to. Anyways, our journey in Legend of Korra has begun, and here we go!

**Loveless Wings**: I know! I was appalled I even wrote it. Her life, her husband, it was all ripped from her, and it's going to set the tone for the whole first season.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Nickelodeon, A:TLA or LOK. Just Alea and characters I make up.

* * *

><p><em>Five Months Later<em>

"Senna, I know you can do this. Now push," I said as I kept her legs spread. She moaned as she bore down and I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Korra's head. It had been a few months since Aang had died and I knew I had gone when he did. I was confused that I was brought to before Korra was born, but I knew it would be a lifelong process to train Korra.

"You're baby is almost here, one more big push and the head is out." I said, as I prepared to take the head. Tonroq stayed at Senna's side holding her hand and encouraging her.

"Head is out, another push and I can bring the shoulders out," I said, carefully cradling Korra's head. Senna wailed as she bore down again, and I gently pulled Korra's tiny body through.

"It's a girl," I said as I quickly washed her up, and checked her airways. Slapping her bum lightly, a cry erupted from her tiny body. I wrapped her in a soft towel and placed her in Senna's arms.

"I'll leave you to your family moment," I said smiling as I left the room. I cried, as I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. I knew it was Zuko's anguish, and I knew he wasn't taking my death easily. I cried silently as I heard someone approach. It was a few moments before I heard them speak.

"Alea," I heard an old woman say.

"Katara?" I asked, wiping my eyes, recognizing her.

"How are you here?" She asked approaching me with wide eyes.

"It's a long story." I said noticing the fear in her eyes.

"You look like you haven't aged a day since you gave birth to your twins," She said, and then adding, "You died three months ago."

"I am the Avatar's guide. I have been with each Avatar, never aging, and always passing on to watch over the next," I said softly.

"I assume you know who it will be," She said sadly.

"A girl, from the water tribe, that is all I can say. It could change everything if she was discovered before her time." I said, noticing the tears running down Katara's face.

"But if you don't age, why did you look so old when I last saw you?" She asked confused.

"After serving this Avatar, I am being sent back to the time they took me from, as if time stopped. I will be able to age there," I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"When did the spirits take you from?" She asked confused.

"After my fourth and last child was born. I never got to hold my baby," I said, choking back a sob.

"Alea, I am so sorry." Katara said, pulling me in for a hug.

"I miss Zuko, and I miss my babies," I said, sobbing.

"You are so brave Alea. Even though you were older than me, you are still my sister and I am so happy to see you again. I thought it was strange that you and Aang passed at the same time, but now I know it was for a reason." She said, patting my back soothingly.

"Thank you little sister," I said smiling through the tears.

"Shall we go have tea? I am feeling the need to gossip." She laughed.

"I just need to go clean up," I said looking down at my hands.

"What were you doing?" She asked confused.

"I delivered a baby," I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, how wonderful." She exclaimed. She told me where her home was and I said I would be along after I washed up and made sure Senna was alright.

"Has she tried feeding?" I said as I entered the hut again.

"Yes, she was quite hungry." Senna said, her soft voice soothing to the infant Korra, who was falling asleep.

"Alright once you put her down for the night, you need to wash yourself up. I will leave you to your night, and come to check on her in the morning." I said, removing the umbilical cord and placenta from the floor.

"Thank you Alea, for helping bring Korra into the world." Tonroq said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It was my greatest honor," I said, holding back the tears. I left to bury the umbilical cord and placenta deep in the snow, and then journey back to my small hut. I would remain in the Water Tribe as Korra grew, until it was time for the White Lotus to learn of her. From there, I would travel and discuss her training with the masters, as well as meet Tenzin.

"Alea?" I heard as I approached Katara's home. I turned to see a man of at least 70, and knew him.

"Hello Sokka. We should join your sister, as I'm sure you have many questions," I said, grabbing my old friends hand.

Katara and Sokka were reluctant to keep my secret from Zuko, as they knew how much pain he was in since I had passed. I wanted so badly to hear about my children, but chose to remain in the dark, as it would be that much sweeter experiencing it with them when I returned.

I learned that Sokka never married, which troubled me. I chose not to ask about Suki, but about Bumi, Kya and Tenzin. To which, a younger Kya entered the room, dropping the metal teapot she was carrying.

"Aunt Alea?" She said, face as pale as a ghost. I smiled sadly, knowing it would be years before I got to know that little girl.

"Kya, I would say it is good to see you again, but we haven't met yet in my life." I said sadly.

"You…" She said, shaking.

"Kya, please breathe." I asked, standing and holding her face. Thought she was much older than me physically, I had a feeling she and the rest of the Gaang's kids saw me as an aunt.

"How are you alive? How are you so young?" She said, dropping to her knees.

"I was just about to explain that to your Uncle." I said, kneeling in front of her.

"You were my godmother. You died," she said crying.

"Child, please listen to what I am about to tell you. I am very much alive, and while I retain no memories past the birth of my last born, I know that we were best friends." I said, feeling very uncomfortable. I was consoling a woman twice my physical age, and I hadn't begun to explain my case to Sokka.

"Lets go sit with your mother and Uncle."

"So, I will start at the beginning. I am not from this world, as your mother and Uncle know. I was brought to this world to be the guide for each Avatar there has ever been. Something happened when Avatar Roku and I died. I lost my memories, and subsequently, they had to reverse my age to just after traumatic incident in my childhood." I said as Katara poured us all a glass of tea.

"Roku was brought to my world, to teach me all the things I always had taught each Avatar. He adopted me, and taught me well. After he passed in my world, I was sent back to the orphanage I grew up in. A horrible man tried to rape me a second time, the first time being when I was 9. I killed him and after months of alienation from my peers, I ran away. Which led to me falling through a portal to your world. Or my home world," I said thinking about Avatar Wan and our friendship.

"I am here to train and guide the next Avatar. Only after she no longer needs a guide, will I be returned so I can hold my baby. I was transported here only moments after birthing my fourth child." I said, a tear slipping out.

"So you haven't seen my parents wedding, or helped bring my brothers and I into the world," she said, grasping the concept.

"After the Avatar has been found, will I reveal myself to a select few people. I am more than just the Avatar's guide. I am to make sure the future happens the way it is supposed to. After this Avatar, the world will not need another." I said sadly.

"But the world has always needed an Avatar." Katara said, confused.

"She will bring eternal balance, and the world leaders will keep balance." I said, sighing. I knew it would be hard to accept.

"I understand." Sokka said, speaking up for the first time.

"Avatar Wan dreamed of a world where ours and the Spirit World were connected. He had to close both portals when he saw the world wasn't ready for that. Eventually she will open the portals, but it must not be for a very long time. The world has a long way to go before they are ready." I said, before downing the rest of my tea.

"Will Tenzin be visiting soon?" I asked Katara.

"I suspect you have a secret. Yes, he should be by within the next few days." She said not quite understanding.

"I will need to speak with the White Lotus soon. As I'm sure Aang sent them on a mission to find the next Avatar, they will be searching for her. She will not show any signs until she is two or three years old." I said, before saying, "I will be in disguise, as not to draw attention to her before it is time, and will help keep her safe no matter the cost."

"Alright, we will help keep your cover in whatever ways necessary." Sokka said, smiling at me. I was so happy at seeing my old friends again, that I wept, making Katara and Sokka lean in to comfort me.

"We are here for you Aunt Alea," Kya said, kneeling in front of me, patting my knee. I felt so close to home being with them, after those few months of waiting for Korra's birth. They made me miss my family, but also reminded me that they always were my family.

* * *

><p>AN: And that was Chapter One :) Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter Two

_A/N:_ So this is going to be a shortish chapter as I filled it with two songs. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon, A:TLA or LOK. Just Alea.

* * *

><p><em>Every night in my dreams<em>

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

I cried as I let out the last note. I sank to the snow, clutching my chest as I cried for my love.

"Zuko," I whispered, sobbing in the light of the celestial lights.

"Izumi, Lu Ten, Zahk, my little baby," I said, before wiping my tears.

"Alea?" I heard a small voice ask.

"Korra, what are you doing out of bed?" I asked the three year old, wiping my tears away.

"I heard you singing," She said, pulling her coat around her tighter.

"Do you want our special song?" I said, pulling her onto my lap.

"No, I'm okay. Why were you crying?" She asked, placing a hand on my face.

"I'm missing someone. Actually, a few people. I sing when I miss them, as I used to sing for my babies." I said holding her close as we watched the lights dance in the sky.

"You had babies?" She asked, looking confounded, like she thought I wasn't old enough.

"Yes, I had four." I said sadly.

"Did they die?" She asked in that adorable four-year-old voice.

"No, I had to leave them for awhile. But when I am done my job, I can finally see them." I said, letting a tear escape.

"Well, I can be your baby!" Korra said, smiling at me.

"You aren't _my_ baby. Your mother and father wouldn't like that very much," I said laughing.

"Well then we will just have to find you a new baby." She said, standing up and looking around.

"No Korra. I have my babies, and I will see them soon. You however, young miss, need to get back in bed." I said, scooping her up and taking her back in the house as she laughed.

"Do our special song!" She said as I re-tucked her in.

"Alright, only if you promise to go to sleep after." I said, giving her the eye.

"I promise!" She said, crossing her heart like I taught her.

"Do you remember what it's called?" I asked cheekily.

"Brave!" She said, excited.

"Okay okay, settle down." I laughed, as I started to sing.

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast_

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

_Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

_When they settle 'neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Sometimes a shadow wins_

_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_Everybody's been there,_

_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

_Fallen for the fear_

_And done some disappearing,_

_Bow down to the mighty_

_Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_

_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

_Show me how big your brave is_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_And since your history of silence_

_Won't do you any good,_

_Did you think it would?_

_Let your words be anything but empty_

_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

As I got quieter, I noticed she had drifted off to sleep, chuckling to myself, I pulled the blankets up to her chin so she wouldn't get cold.

"Goodnight my brave Korra," I said, kissing her forehead and leaving her room.

"Goodnight 'Lea." She muttered in her sleep. My heart clenched painfully at the nickname, but I smiled as I closed the door.

"Alea," Senna said quietly. I would have jumped had I not been alerted to their arrival halfway through the song.

"She's a stubborn one, but she managed to succumb to sleep. How was the meeting?" I asked, distracting myself from the pain.

"It went well. Thank you for watching her." Senna said hugging me.

"It was nothing. I would protect her with my life." I said, picking up my bag.

"We know." Tonroq said, entering the house.

"As her guide, I am obligated to, but she reminds me so much of my own daughter, that I would and will fight for her." I said, blinking back tears.

"You made a sacrifice to be here with our daughter, to guide her. We can never repay you for that." Senna said, crying with me.

"You don't have to. I would have done it anyways. There are people that are going to come after her soon. A group of four, three of them will be benders. Zaheer is the non-bender, and the other three are an earth bender, a water bender, and a fire bender who has the ability to create explosions with her mind. They are going to try and kidnap her." I said, holding onto Senna's hand in comfort.

"Do we stop them?" He asked, terrified for his daughter's safety.

"Yes, but you need to separate them, and put them in places they can't bend their elements." I said, remembering Zuko helped. I would need to disguise myself fast.

"I can't be seen by someone who is coming to help you. I will help, but only if you help me retain my cover. I am a non-bender from the Water tribe, and I was abandoned as a child. I was raised with Senna, but taught how to fight from Sokka." I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, if it means Korra's safety, I will keep your cover." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"After that, she will need to stay in the South Pole. Masters will be brought to a special training facility and then she will remain there as she masters Water, Fire and Earth. Air will be hardest for her, so we will leave it until last."

"Wouldn't Fire be hardest for her to master?" Tonroq said, confused.

"No, she will master Fire quite easily. Air is hardest as it is the most spiritual of the elements and she won't have an easy time tapping into her spiritual side."

"Then we prepare for the threat and her training." He said, nodding. I said goodnight to them before walking out and back to my house. It was going to be a long, couple years.

* * *

><p>AN: Seventeen year time jump coming up! Everyone ready? :)


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Okay, some of you have probably been wondering where Zuko is. As a retired Fire Lord, he wouldn't be privy to everything about the Avatar, or the fact that Korra's lifelong teacher was actually his wife in hiding. But we will get to the good parts :) For now, enjoy the fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon, A:TLA or LOK.

* * *

><p>"Korra, focus!" I said as I trained her. She was eager to learn from me, the ways I fought, and styles of defense.<p>

"I can take this, no problem Alea!" She said as she tried to attack. I swung my foot underneath her and knocked her onto her butt.

"You are too hot-headed. This isn't about strength, but about strategy." I said, walking away. She laughed as she got up, and rubbed her butt.

"Come on Alea! I'm trying to think, but all I can do is keep swinging." She said, punching the air.

"And that is why you won't master what I have to teach you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You are always so tense, loosen up a bit." She said catching up to me. I took her hand and twisted it behind her back, making her yelp in pain.

"Do you think your opponents are going to loosen up?" I said seriously, still holding her arm behind her.

"No," she said through gritted teeth.

"Then focus." I said releasing her, and walking away.

"Alea, wait." She said, making me stop. I turned my head to look at her, only to see her taking a stance.

"Remember, just because I can't bend, doesn't mean I can't take you down. Don't underestimate your opponent," I said before, cartwheeling into a flip, drawing a sword and landing behind her with the sword to her neck.

"Now, escape." I said, challenging her. She tried to fire bend my arm away but I just deflected it, and continued trying to 'swipe' at her. The swords we were using in practice were always dummies, never causing any damage but slight bruising. She tried but each time she used bending, I used it to my advantage.

"Don't use your bending. It won't help in close contact. Focus on escaping," I said, still getting her in a hold every time. I was used to her rough elbows to the stomach, but I still managed to lose her for two seconds. With one last try at escaping, she kicked my legs out from underneath me.

As I dusted myself off, I smiled at her.

"That was all for today," I said with a smile, and walking away from the training arena. Putting my swords away, I sighed, thinking about Zuko.

"What? No good job? No round two?" She asked running to catch up with me a second later.

"You did well, but you still need to master many things I have to teach you. You did well Korra," I said, grabbing her in a headlock and giving her a noogie. She laughed as she escaped saying, "Thanks sis."

"Don't think this gets you out of training tomorrow," I said playfully.

"Come on! Just one day! I've almost mastered fire bending, and I deserve a break!" She said, walking backwards.

"Okay, take Naga out for a ride." I said as I unwrapped my arm bindings.

"Come out with me! I'm sure Kuzo would love to stretch his legs. Give the siblings a chance to play," she said, elbowing my side at her double meaning.

"I guess," I said rolling my eyes in jest. We both ran to where the polar bear dogs were kept, noticing their happy moods at being visited.

"Who wants to go for a ride?" I said handing Kuzo a treat. He rubbed his head into my stomach affectionately as I put his saddle on.

"Ready?" I heard Korra say from atop Naga. Mounting Kuzo and taking the reins, I said, "Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>Korra had finished her Fire bending training. She had beyond mastered the physical side of it, but as the masters would tell her, she had ignored the spiritual side. I was prepared for Tenzin's visit, as it meant Korra and I would be running away the next day. I had both Naga and Kuzo ready to go, as well as food for all of us. I knew Naga and Kuzo would be very hungry upon leaving the boat, but I was still unsure if Korra should wander off on her own. I knew it meant that she would get arrested for tearing up a neighborhood, but it was a critical point that Tenzin bail her out.<p>

All I could hear was Ikki asking if they were there yet as they began to descend. Tenzin looked 110% done with his children, so I quickly approached the flying bison.

"Hi Oogie," I said tossing him a couple cabbages. The bison was very happy to see me as he licked one half of my body. The slobber was quickly water bended off of me by Katara.

"Aunt Alea!" The kids yelled in unison after greeting their grandmother. Tackling me to the ground I laughed, trying to sit up.

"You've flattened me! Quick, somebody help inflate me!" I said dramatically. Jinora quickly airbended me to my feet, as I kept Ikki and Meelo close. Releasing them, I dramatically looked around before handing the three of them egg custard tarts from my bag. Jinora hugged me affectionately as Ikki and Meelo ate greedily.

"Do me a favor and go tackle Korra," I whispered to the kids. As if not even remembering she was there before, they ran and tackled her. I went to greet Tenzin and Pema, honored that they would again, ask me to help bring their child into the world. I had been their midwife for all three pregnancies, and named each child's godmother. Placing my hands on her belly, I said to Pima, "You're baby is shifting just as it needs to. The head is here, their bum is here and if you feel right here, those are the feet."

"You are a natural Alea. Thank you so much for doing this for us again. I don't trust anyone else with this stuff." Pema said, holding my hands affectionately.

"There was only one person I trusted with my pregnancies too, and that was Katara." I said, turning to my old friend.

"I keep forgetting you were a mother. You hardly look 20." She said smiling sadly.

"I am here for Korra, and when my time here is done, I get to go back to finally age, live out my days with my husband, and watch my children grow." I said sighing quietly.

"So, I'm guessing you broke the news to Korra," I said noting Tenzin's hard face.

"Yes I did. She didn't take it very well and I'm sure there will be a discussion later." He said sighing.

"Oh yes there will be." I said, chuckling.

* * *

><p>Katara gave us her blessing to run and we set off, Korra burrowing through the snow to give us an escape. Once out of the tunnel, we mounted Kuzo and Naga and made for port. The boat ride was long, but definitely worth it, as Naga and Kuzo wouldn't have made it too far swimming. While I kept them fed on the ferry, I was sure they wanted to run. It was interesting to keep Korra entertained, as all she could talk about was how amazing it was going to be. I sighed as the boat docked, knowing that I would have to leave Korra behind to get into trouble.<p>

"I'm going to head to the island. Kuzo wants to rest a bit." I said, patting his head.

"Okay, I want to explore a little bit and I'm sure Naga is hungry." Korra said as Naga whined.

"Go on then. I'll meet you at the docks, and try to stay out of trouble." I said smirking.

"Of course, you know me!" Korra said as Naga and her bounded away.

"Come on Kuzo, time for another boat ride." I said, before he could jump into the bay in excitement. We rode up to the ferry and boarded a small boat, to which he settled down next to the main mast.

"Air Temple Island," I said taking in the sight of home. I had missed the temple, and the view of Republic City from the tower.

"I was bringing over mail to Councilman Tenzin, maybe you could see that he gets it." The man guiding the boat said.

"He will. I promise." I said taking the letters and putting them in my bag. Kuzo barely waited for the boat to dock before jumping off and splashing around in the water. I laughed at his cute behavior before jumping onto the dock and thanking the man who brought us over.

"Kuzo, I'm going to find Tenzin. Meet me in the courtyard when you are finished playing," I said laughing at him. He looked up at me in understanding before continuing to play in the water.

"Excuse me," I said to one of the Air Acolytes.

"Yes miss," he responded.

"Could you direct me to Master Tenzin? Or his wife Pima?" I asked politely.

"Of course miss." He said, directing me to follow him.

"Lady Pima is resting right now, but Master Tenzin is teaching his children." He said pointing to the gazebo facing the ocean.

"Perfect," I said before thanking him. I walked towards the group quietly, as to not interrupt their meditation.

"Focus Ikki," I heard Tenzin say calmly.

"I want some Leechi juice though!" She said, dramatically laying on her back, and looking up. From her position she spotted me, and screamed, "Auntie Alea!"

All three of them made a run for me, to which I carefully jumped over them into a barrel roll. They laughed in delight as they managed to tackle me, and I chuckled.

"Aunt Alea, shouldn't you be with Korra?" Tenzin asked in confusion.

"I can't come to check on my godchildren and Pima?" I asked, sarcastically.

"But Korra needs her guide." He said, before hugging me.

"Korra will get into trouble with or without me, and today she didn't need my help." I said, hoping he would catch my double meaning.

"She is here?" He said, fuming.

"I couldn't stop her, but I wouldn't anyways. You know she needs to be trained. It can't wait." I said, as Jenora hugged my side.

"I'm so happy you are here Auntie, I need to show you a new trick I learned." Jinora said, pulling me back to the temple.

"Don't be too hard on her Tenzin, or you'll get the beating of a lifetime from me." I said, giving him a stern look.

"Yes Auntie," he said rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Republic City! One more chapter tonight :P


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Is everyone ready? Zuko is in this chapter! Yup, I made it happen. It's like you guys knew where my mind was going, because I had written this chapter last week before even posting the story! Now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nickelodeon, A:TLA or LOK. Just Alea :D

* * *

><p>Korra's airbending was non-existent as she trained with Tenzin. I was interested to meet Mako and Bolin within the next few days. It was all Korra could talk about; the Pro-Bending, the arena, and their styles of fighting.<p>

I had journeyed back to the city to do some shopping, and have a few moments of peace. I stood in front of Zuko's statue at the Central City Train Station. I shed a silent tear, thinking about the day before I gave birth to my last child.

**_Flashback_**

_"Zuko, I need to cool down." I said, standing in front of him with my bikini on. Izumi, Lu Ten and Zahk were running around. Zahk had just turned five the week before and I was more than ready for my last child, even though I knew what would happen the moment I gave birth. We chose to have our last in our family home on Ember Island, as ti was the place I loved the most. Katara and Aang were hanging around the island, ready to help bring my last child into the world. Ursa was with Ikem and Kiyi at the beach already, enjoying the hot summer's day._

_"Of course my love," He said, smiling at me. His hair had grown much longer, and his beard was coming in quite nicely. I fell more in love with him each day, the way he ruled his nation, the way he loved our children, and the love he showed me daily._

_"Would you help me get the kids ready?" I asked, picking Zahk up by his collar as he continued to run in mid air._

_"The twins should be easy to persuade. You deal with them and I will get our little warrior into his swimsuit." He said, laughing as Zahk tried to karate chop his way out of my hold._

_"Zahk, are you trying to hurt your mother?" Zuko said sternly after Zahk had hit my thigh quite hard._

_"I want to run!" He said, wondering why we were upset at him._

_"Zahk, what does your mother have in her tummy?" Zuko asked, bending down to our son's level._

_"A baby." He said, smiling._

_"And you might hurt the baby if you hit your mother. You shouldn't hit anyone to begin with, but you could hurt the baby growing inside your mother." Zuko said, taking Zahk by the hand and putting a hand on my belly._

_"Can you say sorry to your mother and the baby?" Zuko said, rubbing my belly affectionately._

_"Sorry Mama, sorry baby." He said, hugging my belly._

_"We both forgive you, my little warrior." I said, kissing his forehead._

_"Izumi, Lu Ten! Get back here, before I take you over my knee!" I yelled to them as they chased each other around the house._

_"Yes Mama!" They giggled in unison, coming around the corner. Laughing at them I gathered all my children in my arms, savouring my last few days with them._

* * *

><p>I was there in the hallway, waiting for Bolin to pass by as Korra waltzed into the gym. When the owner started yelling at her, I grabbed Bolin's arm and said, "Just go along with this."<p>

"Uh, okay!" He said smiling at me.

"There you are Korra! We've been looking all over for you." I said, running to her side. Bolin played the part well of coming to her rescue, and I was giggling internally at how forward he was.

"Thank you sir. No seriously, thanks!" Korra said as we walked out of the gym.

"What do you think? Best seats in the house, huh?" Bolin said.

"Woah, unbelievable. This is even more amazing than I imagined." She said as she took in the arena.

"Names Bolin by the way." Bolin said smoothly.

"Korra," She said, continuing to gaze around the arena.

"I'm her sister, Alea." I said, holding my hand out to Bolin. He shook it smiling that adorable smile of his. If I wasn't married in a past life, been a couple years younger, and didn't have grandchildren at least 5 years older than him. I wasn't here to fall in love. Though I distinctly remember a relationship with an Avatar's friend about 500 years ago.

"Hey, I want you to meet my brother, Mako." Bolin said, introducing Korra.

"Mako, I've heard you play on the radio!" Korra said excited.

"Come on Bolin we're up." He said heading out to the platform.

"Or I could just meet him later." Korra said annoyed. I rolled my eyes and smiled. It would be interesting to actually watch them interact with another over the next few weeks.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real focused before a match. Well, I gotta go. Wish me luck! Not that I'm going to need it." He said smugly.

"Good luck!" I said as Korra giggled, "Knock 'em out!"

I wasn't as interested in the sport as Korra, as I knew how it would turn out. I just stuck to my book as the boys played.

"Woo! One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what did you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?" Bolin said suavely.

"What did I think? _What did I think?_ That was amazing!" She exclaimed.

"You guys were incredible out there! Especially you Mr. Hat Trick!" She said to Mako.

"Oh. You're still here?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra asked unimpressed.

"Oooh," Bolin said with a laugh.

"Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there is a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?" Korra said hopeful.

"Absolutely!" Bolin said enthusiastically.

"Right now? Come on Bolin." Mako said undoing his gloves.

"Ignore him. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earth bending translates to your water bending. But we'll figure it out."

"Won't be a problem, I'm actually an earthbender." Korra said smugly.

"I'm sorry I just assumed, from your water tribe get up, that you are… a water tribe gal." Bolin said, sounding confused.

"No, you're right. I'm a waterbender and a fire bender." Korra said sweetly.

"Hmm, mhmm. I'm very confused right now." Bolin said, rubbing his chin.

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot." Mako said, hanging his head.

"Both are true." Korra said smirking.

"No way. _The _Avatar!" Bolin said pointing at Korra, while facing Mako.

"Are you really her sister?" Mako said noticing how different Korra and I looked.

"In everything but blood. I'm the Avatar's Spirit guide. I'm reincarnated with each new Avatar. I'm her weapons and martial arts Master." I said smiling at Korra, and then looking back at my book.

"She's immune to bending." Korra said proudly.

"But even without bending, I can still kick everyone's ass." I said, turning the page without looking up.

* * *

><p>"You enjoy your night. I'm heading back to Air Temple Island. I had a long day, and you have a longer day ahead of you tomorrow." I said as they walked to the gym.<p>

"I know Alea." I just quirked an eyebrow at her, before shrugging my shoulders.

"First thing tomorrow morning, we are working on that move. You know, the one you haven't been able to get quite yet." I said smirking at her

"Not the Flying Scissors! Why can't we work on the Karate a bit before trying the Vovinam again?" Korra groaned as I walked away.

"Sunrise Korra." I said laughing. I needed a few hours to myself before I could approach Air Temple Island. I was depressed after talking to Mako. He reminded me so much of Zuko. After returning to the island and retiring to my room, I sank to the floor and cried.

It had been 17 years since I last saw Zuko, or my babies and I was getting worse each day. I knew that I would see him within the next year, but it didn't help. The depression was overtaking my body and spirit.

"Ravva!" I cried out, clutching my chest. I could feel the anguish my death had on Zuko still, as it hadn't dulled since I dropped into Korra's lifetime. He was grieving still, and I wondered if I told him when I would see him in Korra's lifetime.

"Please, I need to see him. I need to see my children." I said, sobbing into my hands.

"_Look within yourself._" She said to my spirit. I sighed, and assumed the Lotus position. Centering myself was hard, as my emotions were jumbled and hurt.

"_Fire Lord Izumi, your father Lord Zuko is here." A guard said from the doors of the 'lobby'._

"_Please send him in." She said smiling, while talking with her brothers._

"_Father! It is good to see you," Lu Ten said, standing as Zuko entered._

"_It is good to see you too Son." Zuko said, hugging his oldest. Zahk came to hug his father tightly, looking handsome in his United Forces uniform._

"_What is the reason for a visit this late?" Izumi asked her father curiously._

"_I have reason to believe your mother is alive." Zuko said quietly._

"_Father, are you feeling well?" Lu Ten said, inspecting Zuko closely._

"_I'm not sick, and I'm not crazy. I can't explain how I know, I just do. I don't want to hear how insane it sounds. I felt her. It was there, inside me. I could almost hear her heartbeat, but I felt her sorrow more than anything." Zuko said, sitting down and placing his face in his hands._

"_Father, how would she be alive? Her body was burned, just like every other royal before her." Izumi said, trying to rationalize what she was hearing._

"_Your mother was a unique spirit. She knew of things to come, she just _knew_ where to find your grandmother. You remember how she told you she didn't come from our world?" Zuko said to Izumi, Lu Ten and Zahk._

"_Yes, but that doesn't mean-" Lu Ten was cut off._

"_Mother is alive?" A quieter voice said from the doorway._

"_I believe so sweetheart." Zuko said softly. Even though his youngest daughter was no more than 60 years old, she was still treated as the baby. None of her siblings resented it, as they loved her just as much._

"_Lian, come sit. You should be a part of this." Izumi said, motioning to her sister._

"_I've felt her presence. In fact… I'm feeling it right now." Zuko said, smiling sadly._

I gasped as I realized I was getting a live feed from the Fire Nation.

"Zuko?" I asked quietly.

"_I heard her." Izumi said, lip quivering. Lu Ten and Zahk just looked at each other in amazement._

"_I did too my dear." Zuko said, shedding a tear._

"I love you all," I said, sobbing.

"_Momma," I heard as Lian sobbed._

"_I am with you my flower." I said, feeling my spirit appear before them. The words fell from my tongue, before I registered that I knew what I called my daughter as she grew up. I had not even been able to hold her after she was born, let alone name her. Yet I knew her nickname as easy as knowing my own name. She was a part of me._

"_Alea?" Zuko asked, alarmed._

"_Do not be afraid. I did not know I could contact you like this." I said through my spirit self._

"_You don't look a day over 20." He said confused._

"_I will explain everything when I can. For now you need to trust me. I am doing the world a service, and to complete it, I can't be with you. I will see you again, but it won't be for a little while." I said, wiping a tear from my cheek._

"_Mother, we've missed you so much." Zahk said, trying to hold back his tears._

"_And I have missed you my little soldier," I said, swallowing the sob that had threatened to escape._

"_I'm so proud of you all. And Zuko, I have missed you more than I can bear. I can barely get through the day anymore," I said, caressing his cheek, even though neither of us could feel it, as my hand passed through his skin._

"_Even in death, I remained faithful to you, as you were the only woman I ever loved, and I still do." He said, looking sorrowful at not being able to take my hand._

"_I promise, I will see you all soon. But for now, this way will be our only way of contact." I said, looking at each of my grown children._

"_Will you come again soon?" Lu Ten asked, trying to look brave._

"_My little warrior, I'm with you always. Izumi, you have made me so proud these past few years of being Fire Lord. You are a kind and benevolent ruler, my turtleduck." I said smiling at my eldest daughter._

"_Alea, please tell me where you are. I need to see you, to know this isn't an illusion my mind made up." Zuko said quietly._

"_I'll give you a hint, but nothing more. It could upset what needs to happen." I said, feeling a sense of déjà vu. He laughed through the tears and said, "I'll take what I can get. I just want to know you are safe."_

"_I am with Korra, as I have from the beginning." I said, looking down._

"_You… were her! I knew I recognized you, but your hair was so dark. You needed to stay focused on Korra though," Zuko said, realizing why I had to deceive him all those years ago when I helped them stop the Red Lotus._

"_My mission has barely begun in some ways. I am the Avatar's spirit guide, as I have been for every Avatar since the first." I said, sensing a presence. I could feel someone in my room back at Air Temple Island, but I didn't want to waste this time with my family._

"_How come you look so young?" Lian asked._

"_I have not aged a day since I turned 20 in my world. Each time the Avatar is reincarnated, so am I. But after Korra's time is done, I will be able to rest. I will return to the time the took me from, which was just moment after you were born Lian."_

"_That's why you wouldn't let her go." Zuko said, connecting dots I had yet to experience._

"_I was dropped to just before Korra was born, and I helped deliver her. Every day has been agony knowing I couldn't see any of you, or know how you were doing. I felt your sorrow all the time Zuko, but I knew that I would see you again." I said, noticing an outside force shaking my body._

"_I'm being called back to my body." I said sadly, looking at my children, and then back to Zuko._

"_Please come back soon mother. It doesn't matter if we are together or not, see us individually, because we all miss you." Zahk said, trying hard not to cry._

"_I will. I love you all," I said as I felt my spirit being pulled from the connection._

"Aunt Alea?" Meelo said, curling into my lap.

"Sweetheart, you should be in bed." I said, picking him up and carrying him to his room.

"Tell me a story?" He asked, picking his nose. I pulled his finger from his nose and laughed, "How about the story of an adventure your grandfather had?"

"Yes please!" He said as I set him on his bed. I noticed Jinora and Ikki were still awake, across the hall and I sighed.

"Come on, all of you." I said with a smile. They raced over to sit on Meelo's bed and looked up in anticipation.

"How about the story of how we found Fire Lord Zuko's mother?" I asked, noticing the sparkle of interest in Jinora's eyes. As I dove into the story, I couldn't leave out any detail, even the part about me being home with the twins. Jenora and Ikki knew that I was reincarnated after their grandfather died, but Meelo didn't quite clue in. Oh how interesting the next few weeks would be.

* * *

><p>AN: Now, was that enough Zuko for you? I know I personally want more, and I'm writing the thing. Sometimes, I feel like Varrick... Review please!


	6. Chapter Five

"Patience Korra!" Tenzin said, noticing how Korra moved. I sighed, knowing what was about to happen. As she hit more of the boards, I noticed her eyes harden. As she lashed out at the boards, fire bending and kicking them away, I turned my head. The kids and Tenzin stared in shock as she finally stopped.

"That was a 2000 year old historical treasure. What… What is wrong with you?" Tenzin asked enraged.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would." She said sounding defeated. I kept my mouth shut as I observed, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me-"

"I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me. Maybe the reason I haven't learned air bending yet, is because you're a terrible teacher!" Korra said. I winced and scowled at her, but she simply walked away.

Tenzin huffed but before he could say anything, Meelo said, "Yeah, you're a terrible teacher Daddy!"

I watched as Meelo copied Korra and threw around boards, while Jinora and Ikki hugged their father. I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You are a great teacher Tenzin. She's just mad at herself and is taking it out on you."

"You didn't come to the match." Korra said, appearing at the door to my room.

"I knew you would be fine without my help. What could I do out there?" I said, shrugging.

"I'm sorry." Korra said, sitting in front of me. I had been about to contact Zuko, but I felt that I should wait until I talked to Korra.

"Why, were you angry at me too?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"Yes, in a sense. You took Tenzin's side, but I realized it was because you cared." She said taking my hand.

"Korra, there are no sides when it comes to your training. You are going to face real enemies, but Tenzin and I, are not the enemy. The sooner you realize that the people who care about you do things for a reason, the sooner you will be a better person for it. I forgive you for assuming I took anyone's side. While Tenzin is my godson, you are my Avatar. My duty is to you first, before the rest of the world. Sometimes I will do things you don't agree with, and please know it's because I care about you, and the outcome of the world." I said, taking both her hands in mine, and giving them a quick squeeze.

"I understand." She said, hanging her head.

"You are my sister, you are my brother. I will always do what is right for you." I said to the conflicted Korra.

"I'm sure if I could make the connection with my past lives they would appreciate that." She said smiling.

"Now, get some rest. We are going to work on your Flying Scissors tomorrow morning." I said, noting the look of acceptance on her face.

"Okay, I want to practice, and be better." She said standing, and heading to her room. Laughing to myself at her change in attitude, I knew that Probending was what she needed.

"_Zuko, my love,_" I said as I concentrated the next day. I knew that Korra would be out training all day until Mako showed up to ask if she ad seen Bolin.

"_Alea, my sweet._" He responded as my spirit appeared before him. He was sitting on the porch of our vacation home, enjoying a cup of jasmine tea.

"_How are you today, my love? I haven't been to see our children yet, but I wanted to ensure you were alright." I said, sitting beside him. Even in my spirit form, he tried to wrap his arm around me, but it didn't work._

"_I am much better than I have been in years. I gave up the throne, because my sorrow was clouding my judgment, and I refused to be like my grandfather." He said sighing._

"_You didn't want to wait for one of our children to poison you, to take the throne?" I said, smiling slightly._

"_I knew they would never do such a thing, but I wanted to them to know I loved them more than I loved my position. It was never about power over people, but the power to bring change. I've done all I can for this world, and Izumi is picking up where I left off." He said, smiling proudly._

"_Our daughter is wise beyond her years. I am happy we kept her away from Azula, otherwise our children would have been poisoned with her thinking." I said, noting the sad look on his face._

"_She passed last week." He said, staring at his hands._

"_I am sorry my love. While she was unstable, she was your sister." I said, wanting to place my hand on his in comfort._

"_Aang took her bending away 20 years ago, when she tried to escape the institution. My father passed 30 years before her, and my mother not even two years after your death." He said, relaying information I had not heard._

"_I am so sorry my love. At least you had her back for a while. Has Ikem passed? How is Kiyi?"_

"_Ikem passed a few years after my mother. And Kiyi is still alive and well." He said, before taking a sip of his tea._

"_I know we have a grandchild. But did Lu Ten, Zahk or Lian ever have children?" I said, wanting to know._

"_Izumi married a nice fellow from Republic City, Kazu. They had our fourth grandchild, Iroh. It was a miracle she even had a child at 45. Lu Ten married one of the servant's daughters, Yumi. They had our first grandchild, Suzume." He said, looking at my shoulder. I had all but forgotten the tattoo I had gotten before starting my journey as the Avatar's guide 10,000 years ago._

"_That means Sparrow," I said, touching the ink gently._

"_I was very confused when I first saw your tattoo." He laughed._

"_You refused to have our children name any of their children after you, because you said they would feel like they had to live up to your memory." He said, sadly._

"_I wanted them to be their own people." I said, looking down at my hands._

"_Zahk married a woman from one of the colonies, who moved back to the Fire Nation. A few years younger than him, but they were in love. She was Mai's second daughter, Mulan." He said with a smile._

"_Let me guess, I told Mai stories from my world, about a girl named Mulan." I laughed._

"_Yes you did my love. You and Mai became good friends after Lian was born. They had our second grandchild. They named their son, Mushu." He said, smiling._

"_Slight twist on Uncle Iroh's fugitive name." I laughed._

"_Yes, I thought it was funny too. And then Lian married a nice man from Republic City, Long. They had a daughter named Mizuki." He said, looking sadly out at the ocean._

"_I'm guessing Mizuki is the apple of her grandfather's eye," I said smirking._

"_Yes, she was. She was a fire bending master, but she moved like a water bender. She was amazing to watch as she taught."_

"_Are any of them married?" I ask, curious, and trying to get his mind off of the past tense he used._

"_Yes, Iroh married a wonderful girl not too long ago, and they have two children already. Suzume married a man from our nation. She is a firebending teacher at the Academy. They had two sons, Ran and Shaw." He said, smiling. I remembered his story about the original Fire bending masters, and smiled._

"_Well, did Mushu have any children?" I asked._

"_Yes, he had five children. Three daughters, and two sons." He said, finishing his tea._

"_And Mizuki?" I asked, bracing myself for bad news._

"_She moved to Republic City, married a man named San, from Ba Sing Se. They had two sons." He said, a tear falling from his eye._

"_They were killed by a fire bender, and we have not found the boys since. We fear the worst."_

"_If you give me their names I can… Wait. Their father's name was San?" I asked, wondering if the connection was true._

"_Their names are Mako and-"_

"_Bolin!" I said, finishing his sentence._

"_Yes, how did you know?" Zuko asked, turning his body to face me._

"_I know them!" I said, standing up to pace._

"_How?" He said, looking hopeful._

"_They are friends of the Avatar." I said, confused by how my presence in this world, put everything in place for Korra's lifetime._

"_Please tell me where they are so we can tell Lian and Long." He pleaded._

"_No, I can't. Zuko, it could disrupt something. You will meet them in time, but I'm assuming Mizuki didn't tell them she was a princess of the Fire Nation. It was to protect them, and I'm sure our granddaughter had a good reason for doing so. Trust her." I said kneeling in front of him._

"_Sweetheart, you've given me good news. They are alive, and that is all I can ask right now."_

"_I should tell them who they are, but only after they have discovered who hey are as individuals." I said, worried about what they would think._

"_I agree. They should discover who they are before we spring this on them." Zuko said, settling back into his seat._

"_I should go and visit our children now, before they start to wonder if it was just a trick the spirits pulled on them." I said, blowing him a kiss._

"_Over the last day, you have brought me more joy than I've felt since your passing. I love you 'Lea."_

"_And I love you Zuko." I said, ending our connection._

"I'm their great grandmother," I said aloud.

"Whose great-grandmother?" Pema asked, entering my room.

"Mako and Bolin, Korra's teammates." I said, wondering how I would break the news to them.

"Really? That's fantastic!" She said, sitting on a chair in front of me.

"My granddaughter was their mother, but she and her husband were killed by a fire bender while being mugged."

"Alea, I'm so sorry." Pema said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I put this in motion. By being Zuko's wife, I gave birth to their grandmother, who gave birth to their mother. IN turn, they were born, being part of my line." I said, still trying to figure out how the spirits would allow this to happen.

"You also inadvertently gave them life. They wouldn't have been born if it wasn't for your marriage to Fire Lord Zuko." Pema said, helping me stand. I was always grateful to have Pema as a friend.

"I know. I just believe that if their parents had been there, they would have had a better life." I said, bringing out my stethoscope.

"Maybe, but then something would be out of line down the road. Even you can't know with something like that, how it could alter the future." Pema said lying down on the bed.

"Let's focus on your baby right now Pema." I said with a soft smile. She always knew just what to say.


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry for the late posting. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon, A:TLA or LOK. Just Alea :)

* * *

><p>I had a small visit with each of my children before I was able finally have the rest of the day to myself. Meelo and I went berry picking until it became dark, and Korra returned looking unsettled.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently, as I carried a tired Meelo in my arms.

"You know what happened?" She said, still looking straight ahead.

"Yes," I said, handing her the basket of berries, while I repositioned Meelo. He was deadweight, but nothing I wasn't used to with my own kids.

"I just need some sleep." Korra said, staring at the basket. Kuzo and Naga were waiting for us inside.

* * *

><p>Korra had come to terms with her fear of Amon. I knew that even while they fought for the championship, they would fall short. I despised Hiroshi Sato the moment I met him. I was worried about Asami, so I offered to train her. She was grateful for the instruction, though she was already quite good. Not nearly as good as Korra, and not nearly as good as me, on my worst day.<p>

Mako and Bolin asked for some training as well, liking my style over simply bending. Bolin was adamant after the Equalists captured him. I was so close to telling them at times, but I knew I had to hold my tongue. After the Equalists and Amon had destroyed the Arena, I revealed myself to Lin. She softened almost immediately upon seeing me, hugging me tightly. Apparently Toph and I remained good friends, enough for me to be named Lin and Su's godmother.

I was by Lin's side as we raided the Sato mansion. Korra was so conflicted, because she wanted Hiroshi brought to justice, but didn't want to lose her friends.

I didn't mind them hating me, as I was only here for Korra. I was the one who voiced my suspicions. It didn't matter who it was, just that Hiroshi was warned. As we neared the day of Pema's delivery, I was hesitant to leave the Air Temple. I knew that with each major event, Korra was getting anxious, but learning patience. When Tarloq took her, I was the one who took Naga and Kuzo to find her. I was going to avoid the fighting at all costs as Tenzin left the next morning. I stayed by Pema's side, knowing that it was only a matter of time before her contractions would hit.

"Everybody, get inside and remain calm." Lin said, watching as the airships approached. I watched as Pema started to wince before crying out.

"Pema, I said remain calm." Lin repeated looking annoyed.

"The baby's coming!" She said as I held her up. Two of the Air Acolytes helped me get her inside.

"You know the drill. Hot water, towels, the clamp in my bag, and scissors. Now!" I said, as we got Pema onto the bed. Making sure she was as comfortable as she could be, I checked to see how dilated she was. Thankfully it would only be another 15 minutes. She had been so strong, and kept her cries to herself the past few hours.

"Pema, your baby is in position. You aren't dilated enough, but in a few minutes you will be. Are you ready?" I said, taking her hand.

"Ready then I'll ever be." She said with a smile. It quickly disappeared as another contraction hit. I stayed at her side, watching the fight from inside. I was so proud of Lin and the kids. I helped Pema breathe through the pain, as I had with my three pregnancies.

"Push!" I said once I saw her contration had hit. She moaned and wheezed through the pain but still managed to get a good one. Four minutes later, she had pushed enough for her little boy to slide right out into the world.

"It's a boy Pema," I said as I cleaned him up. He cried out for as I slapped his bum, and placed the stethoscope against his chest.

"His lungs are clear," I said as I placed him in his mother's arms.

"Pema!" I heard Tenzin say down the hall.

"Go meet your son," I said, patting his shoulder proudly.

* * *

><p>Korra and Tenzin were hesitant to let me go out on my own. I knew I had to stay close to Pema and Rohan, but I had a duty to Korra. I knew Tenzin and his family would be captured but I didn't try to warn them. I was confused and I needed guidance. I chose to take refuge on Aang Memorial Island, meditating while Amon took over the city. Kuzo went with Korra and the gang, while the air Nomads and Lin took off to find safety.<p>

"Ravva," I said, looking within myself.

_"My old friend." I heard as I opened my eyes in the Spirit World._

_"Iroh?" I asked, smiling in joy. The old man stood ten feet in front of me, not looking much older than when I last saw him. His hair was white, but there was still the same mischievous sparkle in his eyes._

_"You have come a long way to ask an old man's advice, have you not?" He said smiling._

_"I was expecting Ravva, but I'm so happy to see you," I said as I stood and ran to hug him._

_"Am I to understand you have been the Avatar's Spirit guide all along?" He said, winking at me._

_"You knew!" I said, laughing._

_"Yes, but I did not want to stop you from discovering yourself. When did you figure it out?" He asked, guiding me towards a small hut._

_"The night Zuko stayed in your tent, in the camp. I meditated and discovered who I was and why I couldn't remember." I said, thinking back to simpler times._

_"The day before we ended the war." He said, smirking to himself._

_"Why? What's so important about that?" I asked as we sat down at a table in front of the hut. Spirits came and greeted me like an old friend, and I suppose I was to them._

_"I could see Ravva's light from within you that day. It was quite beautiful to see." He said, pouring me a cup of tea._

_"Iroh, I would like some advice." I said, looking down at the liquid in my cup. I lifted my hand and ran it through my hair._

_"My grandchild had two boys. But when the oldest was only 8, their mother and father were killed. They lived on the streets never knowing that their mother was a princess of the Fire Nation. And I inadvertently found them." I said, looking up at him._

_"They are friends of the Avatar Korra, and I don't know how to tell them. I'm okay staying out of this fight for Republic City, because it means Korra's future will turn out the way it should." I said, before adding, "But what if the future I know for them was a lie? They have the right to know who their mother was."_

_"And how did you find such information?" He asked, very quiet on the subject._

_"I talked to my children." I said, crying._

_"I assume the Spirits took you when you were still young enough." He said sadly._

_"The second that Lian had been born." I said bitterly._

_"Alea, do not hold onto the past. You will not accomplish what needs to be done if you are focused on what happened yesterday."_

_"Tell them, when the moment is right, and they are open to this change." He said, before taking a sip of tea._

_"So we have a day to catch up." I said, smiling at him._

* * *

><p>The explosion of Iroh's plane hitting Aang's statue was what roused me from my meditation the next day. I had told Uncle Iroh I would visit again, and went to go rescue my grandson.<p>

"Iroh!" I said, maneuvering myself as I began to climb. He was surprised as I climbed easily up to where I could reach him.

"You need to jump!" I yelled up to him.

"I will catch you!" I said as he judged the distance between us.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Hasn't your grandfather or your mother ever shown you pictures? Don't you remember me?" I thought for a moment as a name came to the surface.

"My firebird," I said, hoping he would understand.

"Grandma?" He asked in shock. The banner began to rip further, and he scrambled to hold on.

"Jump Iroh!" I said, holding out my hand. He swung the remaining banner and gathered momentum. He used a small amount of fire bending from his feet to propel himself towards me. As I reached out to grab his hand, his grasped mine. As his weight dropped against me, I felt my left shoulder strain against the weight. Grunting as I pulled him to the ledge I was standing on, he tried to help by finding a foothold.

As we both collapsed from the strain of the rescue, he laughed, "Of course you would be too stubborn to simply die."

"You better watch your mouth young man," I said, a smile forming as he got a better look at me.

"Grandfather is still so upset about our death. And you've been hiding?" He asked, in a voice I knew well.

"No, and it wasn't my choice. I will explain on the ride over to the Arena." I said as I jumped down.

"How are we getting over?" He asked noticing there was a lack of boats.

"Easy," I said whistling. A moment later, a large head emerged from the water.

"I need a ride." I said to the giant eelhound.

* * *

><p>Iroh was understanding as I told my story, and knew that once my time was done here, I would be gone forever. I knew we were both grateful for the time together, even if in my time, he had been far from being thought of.<p>

"Alea, are you alright?" Asami asked as we approached the group in front of the arena.

"We are alright. And everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my grandson!" I said, excitingly showing off the 34 year old.

"Grandma," he grumbled, "I'm a grown man."

"Oh hush. This is exciting for me." I said, laughing.

"General Iroh," Tenzin said, holding out his hand.

"Councilman Tenzin, it's good to see you again." Iroh said, shaking Tenzin's hand.

"Wait, this is messed up. He is your… grandson?" Bolin asked, as Mako, himself and Asami tilted their heads in confusion. I just laughed, knowing I would be explaining myself to them soon enough.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Book Two next!<p> 


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry its been awhile. I've been catching up on other hobbies since the last time you saw me. Who knew painting could be so freeing, when you're feeling trapped? Anyways, without further delay, Chapter 8! And I have to warn you, it's going to be a little shocking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon, A:TLA or LOK.

* * *

><p>"That was simply amazing! Riding on Sky Bison doesn't quite compare." I said as we landed in the courtyard of the Royal Palace.<p>

"I've yet to grow out of it." Zuko said, as Druk curled up in the warm sun. We walked, hand in hand, up the steps and I had a hard time not crying. I was home after 17 years, and Zuko was by my side once more.

"It hasn't changed," I said quietly, glancing around.

"Izumi knew how much you loved it, and refused to change anything after you… passed." He said, not confident in the words he chose.

"I just want to hold our children again. Especially Lian. It has been 17 years since she was born, for me at least, and I've yet to hold her in my arms."

"Zahk was convinced for years that she was your favourite. Picked on her every chance he could. Instead of getting mad at him, you two would spend entire days together, so he didn't feel unwanted. Aang never quite picked up on that trait, favoring Tenzin because he was an Air bender." He said as we walked inside. Guards bowed their heads in respect for Zuko, as we passed through the halls to the throne room.

"Lord Zuko, would you like me to announce you?" One said as we approached the doors.

"No need, Lin Cheng, but thank you." Zuko said as they opened the doors for us.

"Father, I heard Druk coming from a mile away. You should really think before you try to supris-" Izumi stopped speaking as her eyes met mine.

"Hello my turtleduck," I said, as the tears started falling. She rushed off the throne and threw her arms around my neck, sobbing.

"Momma," She choked out.

"I'm here sweetheart." I said, rubbing her back while sobbing myself.

"You left Avatar Korra?" She said, pulling back in shock.

"Not that I wanted to. I knew the next part of her journey takes her back to Republic City and I can't be with her for the spiritual journey." I said as she walked us over to the doors that led to her private study.

"Alert the rest of my children, when they arrive, that we are in the Fire Lord's study." Zuko said to a guard.

"Iroh just wired me this morning about Korra's attempt at persuading him to help." Izumi said as we sat down.

"Kilah, would you bring us some tea please?" She politely asked a young girl, no more than five.

"Yes Grandma!" She said, excited as she ran off to the kitchens.

"Iroh's daughter. She's an active one. Loves coloring, and war stories." Izumi said, chuckling.

"She particularly loves the stories about her great-grandmother." Zuko said, giving me a playful nudge.

"Wait, did you say Korra tried to get Iroh's help?" I asked, remembering something important would happen.

"Yes, and he said he was sending her to us. To see if we will help the Southern Water Tribe." Izumi said, worried by my confusion. I was wracking my brain, trying to remember, when rushed footfalls echoed through the throne room. I stood as I saw my children, and nimbly made my way around the tea table, and stood in the doorway. As they turned to look, the tears began to fall.

"Momma?" Zahk said, alerting Lu Ten and Lian to my presence,

"Hello my children," I said, smiling through the tears. As quickly as they could, they made their way towards me, wrapping me in a warm group hug. Giving Lu Ten and Zahk separate hugs, I turned to my youngest, who looked 40 years older than me.

"Lian," I said cradling her face in my hands.

"Momma," she whispered through the tears.

"You've grown so much since your first few second's in this world." I said, weeping. Zuko came to stand behind me, giving me strength through his hands on my shoulders.

"You were ripped away before I got to even hold you, to greet you, to kiss your forehead." I said, as we both sobbed.

"You were all ripped away from me. I was unable to stop it. I couldn't fight my destiny." I said, ashamed that I didn't fight harder.

"Korra needed you." Lu Ten said, placing a hand on top of mine and Lian's clasped ones.

"Even though, I didn't see you leave, I knew the look in your eyes when you returned to us, not even a second later." Zuko said, lovingly kissing my head.

"And once, I'm no longer needed for Korra, I will return to that time and watch you all grow up." I said, before a thought struck me.

"Zuko, on which island do you have Sky Bison?"

"Bhanti Island. They have been raising them since the genocide of the Air Nation, at the start of the Hundred Year War. Why?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, I will have to leave for there. Korra, I can't explain it, but a dark spirit is going to attack her and… I've said too much already." I said, feeling the imminent attack on my Avatar.

"While I wish you could stay longer, I know you need to go to her." Zuko said, as we all settled down to have tea, and chat.

* * *

><p>"Zuko," I said quietly as we walked back to Druk.<p>

"Yes my love?" He said, helping me onto the dragon.

"For you and I, it's been over 17 years since we've made love. Actually for me, it's been a few months longer."

"'Lea, you're rambling." He said with a chuckle.

"I was just trying to say… I want another baby." I said, making him freeze.

"Well, you can change what happens after you return, but it could change too much." He said as we took off.

"Zuko, you're hearing me, but not listening." I said, turning my head slightly to look at him.

"I want another baby, now. I feel like it's supposed to happen." I said, looking at the setting sun. He said nothing for the rest of the trip back to Ember Island.

"Alea," he said as we landed and walked towards the beach house. I stopped to look at him, as he looked into my eyes.

"I am an old man now. I'm not the man I used to be." He said, looking forlorn.

"What are you saying?" I asked as Kuzo sauntered up to us and licked my hand.

"I don't think it would look right for a previous Fire Lord, who is 87 years old, to have a young girl stay the night. People would talk, and I could care less of my reputation, but I am more concerned with yours."

"Let them talk. We have a love that transcends time, something people could only dream of, and I don't want to waste the time I have with you."

"What would we say if someone ever found out?" He said, questioning me.

"I spent the night with my husband, after 17 years and seven months apart." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Alea, I am old. I'm not as attractive as I once was. This body has saggy skin, wrinkles…"

"I feel abs of steel under your robes Lord Zuko. You know you're able to do this, and you know you want to." I said reaching up to kiss him.

"But-" Zuko said pulling away in protest.

"Sweetheart, when was the last time we had sex? Hot, messy, youthful sex?" I said, smirking slightly.

"Well, um…. Um… Hmm." He said, clearly trying to find the memory.

"Exactly. And don't think that I don't know, you missed my younger body." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You aged with grace and beauty, 'Lea." He said, gently touching my face.

"And I'm going to call you on that. I saw a picture, and it was nothing like I am now. Soft, supple, firm…" I said, noticing I was winning the war.

"What will people think though? It's not normal for a young woman to spend the night with an elderly man." He said, trying to weasel his way out.

"You do not get to do this to me. I have been celibate for almost 18 years out of respect for our marriage and the vows we took. Now you can either look at it as a dirty act, or the reunion of two lovers." I said, giving him a look.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into that." He said the next morning at the breakfast table.<p>

"Zuko, you are my husband, and I want another baby. Who are you to say no to me carrying your offspring?"

"The fact that I will be long gone by the time our 'offspring' reaches 14 years old." He said softly.

"I have a feeling this baby is special." I said, laying a hand on my stomach.

"So, you know that you're… pregnant." He said, looking confused.

"I said, I have a feeling, and you know my feelings are never wrong." I said, as I got up from the table.

"Alea, I need to tell you something." He said, standing up and taking my hands.

"Last night, meant more to me that you will ever know. I have you back after years of thinking you were dead."

"Zuko, you should know," I said as a voice whispered in my head.

"The Spirits will take us at the same time." I said, leaving the best part, for him to find out.

"Whether you're having a cup of tea on the porch, or I'm sparing with Korra. When one of us goes, the other goes as well. It was part of the deal I made." I said, looking into his eyes.

"What deal?" He asked, concerned.

"It's a surprise my love." I said, with a smile.

"A better surprise than spending the night with my wife." He said with a sweet grin.

"It's much better. And we will get to see this child often, don't you worry about it."

"Alright, I will take your word for it." He said as I grabbed my bag from the front door.

"Kuzo and I better get going, if we are going to there by nightfall for Korra." I said, gently leaning up to kiss him.

"When will I see you again?" He asked, as I mounted Kuzo.

"A month and a half tops. By then, I will have all the physical signs that I am carrying your fifth and last child." I said, winking at him.

"I would have never thought I would be a father again." He said, with a laugh.

"Nor would I have guessed that Lian wouldn't be my last." I said, smiling.

"You will write to me, when you know for sure? And try to stay away from fights sweetheart. You know how you've been when you're pregnant." He said, giving me a stern look.

"I promise my love." I said as I took off. Zuko had given us a boat that he wouldn't need again. I had packed everything in my waterproof sealskin bag, and it was a hot day already. I could use something to cool off with.

* * *

><p>"Spirit Guide, Welcome to Bhanti Island. We were expecting you." The monks said as Kuzo and I wadded ashore. They pulled our boat in farther as Kuzo shook his fur dry, getting me wet in the process.<p>

"Avatar Korra is already in the Spirit Water, is she?" I asked Karu, one of the guards to the Tribe's temple.

"Yes, the shaman has already said she will not be disturbed until Avatar Korra reunites with her Avatar spirit."

"Take me to her please. I believe I can help." I said as we began the ascent to the temple village.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, who is ready to yell at me? Any questions you guys have, I will answer, but I felt this was the right direction to go. I can explain in private messages, or in review replies at the beginning of the next chapter.


End file.
